


Zmartwychwstały Kruk

by kruk



Series: Żywi i martwi na pastwę Kruków! [2]
Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Gen, lucyfer widziany oczyma innych
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: "Szli więc ku sobie, ku swym przywódcom, ku cesarzowi Głębi, by służyć i zabijać i nieść innym pożogę, by krwią nakarmić kruki. Oni, okaleczeni lecz dumni, niczym zmartwychwstali, gotowi na nowy bój, nowe rozkazy. I być może tak właśnie było; umarli i powstali na nowo, silniejsi, niebezpieczniejsi, godniejsi miana Synów Mroku."





	Zmartwychwstały Kruk

**Author's Note:**

> Niejako kontynuacja Niezdrowej Ciekawości, lecz można czytać bez znajomości poprzedniego tekstu.

Po bitwie zapanowała nieznośna cisza. Wykrzykiwane hasła walczących już nie dźwięczały w jego uszach; nie było _Wolności i Siły_ , ani _Krwi i Pożogi_ , ani nawet _Jasności, ratuj_ … W końcu i jęki konających straciły na sile, albo to jego słuch stępiał tracąc jakąkolwiek wrażliwość na niedolę innych. Nawet w lesie zbrukanym krwią Kruków i Szeolitów cisza była bardziej hałaśliwa; w tamtej chwili umierania, wszystko zdawało się być wyraziste i ostre. Wiatr drwiąco szeleścił w liściach, smugi światła okalały obojętnie martwe ciała, gdy jego własne serce tak głośno, _złośliwie_ łomotało w klatce połamanych żeber. Tu, na polu desperackiej bitwy nie słyszał już żadnego dźwięku; jego własny oddech wydawał się zamrzeć, tak jakby ziemia całkowicie przesiąknęła krwawą ciszą. Litiel był gotów leżeć tam gdzie padł choćby i do końca świata. Był taki zmęczony; nawet złość i buta opuściły go dawno temu.

Leżał więc, pośród trupów sprzymierzonej armii oraz ścierwa wroga i błędnym okiem podziwiał piękno wschodzącego słońca. Było tak inne od tego, co znał. Mniej krwawe, jakby wszak już zabrakło krwi by zbrukać tą bladą żółć płonącej gwiazdy. I może tak było, gdy przecież cała ciepła czerwień tłoczyła się z rozszarpanych ciał wprost na ziemię, wchłaniała się w jej suchość niczym życiodajna rosa. Aż zdeptana trawa zmieniła kolor, stała się obrzydliwie mokra i lepka. Aż ziemia przesiąknięta nią całkowicie zaczęła śmierdzieć metalicznie gorzką wonią, od której kręciło się w głowie, która dławiła, oszałamiała, odbierała zmysły żywym. 

Demon był bezbronny. Samotny jeden Kruk pośród obcego truchła, całkowicie pozostawiony na pastwę losu. Gdyby ktoś zechciał, mógłby go zarżnąć, a on nawet nie miałby sił się zdziwić, a co dopiero bronić. Tak łatwo byłoby teraz wszystkich wyrżnąć; sadystycznego dowódcę, nielubianego kolegę, zaprzysiężonego wroga, zupełnie obcą osobę, kto by zauważył zbrodnię pośród tylu zmasakrowanych ciał?

Nie chciał umierać. A jednocześnie życie było mu tak dziwnie _obojętne_.

Dopiero roznoszące się echem krakanie zbierającego się na ucztę ptactwa przywróciło Litiela do rzeczywistości. Bardziej z przekory niż wyboru, zmusił obolałe mięśnie do kolejnego wysiłku. Utykając, zaczął brnąć przez morze ciał, mgliście świadom, gdzie tak naprawdę podążał. Zesztywniałe skrzydła opadły ciężko wzdłuż okaleczonych ramion, nogi drżały z nadmiaru mordęgi i tylko jakaś nikła myśl trzymała wszystko w ryzach, nakazywała ruch, popędzała, by powrócić do swoich braci, nim ktoś go uzna za martwego, żywcem grzebiąc go pośród rozszarpanego ścierwa trupów.

Więc szedł, przez krwawe, bezbrzeżne pole. Bez krzty radości, że przeżył. Bez grama żalu, za tymi co zginęli paskudną śmiercią. Nie czuł nic. Jakby w jego sercu zagnieździła się zimna Pustka, której nie potrafił wypełnić niczym. Tak, jakby las _pieprzonego_ Teratela pochłonął także jego własne życie, a tylko uparte ciało nie potrafiło się poddać Śmierci. 

Był zmęczony, a jednak szedł dalej, próbując wypatrzeć pośród rzeszy zmasakrowanych ciał tych z czarnymi mundurami. Może gdzieś tam jakiś inny Kruk leżał błędnym wzrokiem patrząc na rodzący się świt. Może gdzieś tam któryś z jego braci, wbrew własnej dumie i wszystkiemu, czekał na ocalenie. Bo w końcu o to walczyli, prawda? Po to się wykrwawiali i zdychali w powolnych męczarniach. By ocalić zasrany, nie warty fatygi świat, życie głupców i tchórzy.

Złość dodawała mu tak potrzebnych sił, by brnąć przed siebie. Im dalej zaszedł od wyrwy, przez którą Siewca Wiatru wdarł się na teren Nieba, tym łatwiej było mu oddychać, a z każdym nowym oddechem umysł rozjaśniał się. Wiedział, że musi odnaleźć krucze oddziały lub chociażby kontyngenty cesarza Głębi. Może i przybył tu jako sojusznik aniołów, lecz sojusze nigdy nie trwały wiecznie. Było kwestią czasu nim jakiś skurwysyn postanowi zaatakować głębiańskich komandosów, póki byli rozproszeni i osłabieni walką. Jeśli nie aniołowie, to inne demony na pewno nie przepuszczą takiej okazji. A on nie po to przeżył dwie masakry, by zdechnąć jak kundel zatłuczony na śmierć. 

Na swej drodze napotykał coraz częściej żywych. Każdego oceniał z osobna kalkulując w myślach najszybszy sposób zabicia głupca, gdyby jakiś odważył się go zaatakować. Kiedy zaś upewnił się, że nieznajomy nie stanowił niebezpieczeństwa, mijał go bez słowa czy krzty zainteresowania. Był obojętny na widok rozdartych rozpaczą Skrzydlatych, oszołomionych od wszechobecnej śmierci wokół, od ciężkiego, metalicznego zapachu krwi. Ich krzyki nie obchodziły go w najmniejszym stopniu, tak jak okropne jęki konających, wołających matki czy Boga na ocalenie. Gdyby mieli choć odrobinę dumy, chociażby gram samokontroli, zachowaliby swe łzy i krzyki dla siebie. Ale nie każdy mógł być w końcu prawdziwym Synem Mroku, a Litiel nie miał czasu ani cierpliwości dla słabeuszy.

Dopiero gdy dostrzegł ocalałego demona w czarnym mundurze Kruka, uświadomił sobie jak tragicznie musiał wyglądać. Komandos, którego dojrzał był oficerem wyższego kręgu. Nawet tu, na polu pełnym martwego ścierwa, nawet pomimo twarzy zbryzganej krwią i włosami w nieładzie, Mroczny prezentował się znakomicie. Jego ruchy były zwinne lecz oszczędne, w żadnym wypadku nie wskazywały na jakiekolwiek zagrażające życiu rany. W milczeniu Litiel przyglądał się jak ten niby niespiesznie, obojętnie przechadzał się między konającymi i brutalnie dobijał każdego żołnierza Antykreatora, a potem z pełnym doświadczeniem zrywał z martwego wybrany płat skóry, zapewne na pamiątkę lub na prezent dla władcy. Widząc, że oficer zdecydowanie nie potrzebował asysty kogoś tak słabego jak on, Litiel pomaszerował dalej. Mięśnie paliły z bólu, serce z wysiłku waliło w obolałe żebra jak zaplątany w wnętrznościach ptak, który nagle postanowił wyrwać się na wolność z przyciasnej kościanej klatki. Lecz demon witał ból z radością, bo przecież przeżył, a im dalej zaszedł tym częściej dostrzegał tak dobrze znaną mu czerń munduru. Sam widok kruczych braci - okaleczonych, pokiereszowanych, na wpół martwych, dumnych, żywych, napawał nieznaną dotąd ulgą; nie był jedynym ocalałym z rzezi. Nie tym razem przynajmniej. 

Widać instynktownie każdy z nich szukał innych Kruków, by na nowo scalić się w jedno stado. Byli wszak Krukami Śmierci i choć pogardzali życiem, żaden z nich nie zamierzał dać komukolwiek satysfakcję z ich własnej śmierci. Szli więc ku sobie, ku swym przywódcom, ku cesarzowi Głębi, by służyć i zabijać i nieść innym pożogę, by krwią nakarmić kruki. Oni, okaleczeni lecz dumni, niczym zmartwychwstali, gotowi na nowy bój, nowe rozkazy. I być może tak właśnie było; umarli i powstali na nowo, silniejsi, niebezpieczniejsi, godniejsi miana Synów Mroku.

Lecz euforia demona nie trwała długo.

Bitwa dobiegła końca, lecz nie było czasu na żal po martwych. Nie dla Cesarza Głębi, ani tym bardziej dla jego Kruków Śmierci. Nie, kiedy tchórzliwi i pyszni możnowładcy zbrojnie powstali przeciw rządom Lucyfera, gdy ten ze swą armią wykrwawiał się w desperackim boju o ocalenie wszechświata. Nie, kiedy Czarny Tron stał pusty, a odwieczna korona kusiła tą samą obietnicą nawet w obliczu końca wszystkiego.

Niecne zapędy Antykreatora zostały pokrzyżowane i znów Głębia, okrutna i samolubna, upomniała się o uwagę swego jedynego pana. Tych komandosów, którzy byli w stanie walczyć dalej, imperator rozesłał po wszystkich kręgach Piekła, by w szybki acz brutalny sposób wprowadzili zamęt i strach w oddziałach zdrajców, gdy on sam osobiście miał poprowadzić swą ciężką jazdę w sam środek bratobójczej walki.

Litiel nie dołączył do żadnego z wysłanych oddziałów. 

Gdy wraz z innymi niedobitkami dotarł do reszty kruczych oddziałów, słońce od dawna gościło na nieboskłonie, a ocaleli oficerowie już segregowali zdatnych do walki komandosów, dzielili się na drużyny, ustalali kto jakie zadanie wypełni gdzie i kiedy. Litiel czekał cierpliwie na uboczu razem z innymi poranionymi i oszołomionymi żołnierzami, lecz żaden wyższy rangą dowódca nawet przelotnie nie spojrzał w jego kierunku. Było w tym coś upokarzającego, lecz żaden gniew, żadna najmniejsza złość nie zaiskrzyła w nim samym, jakby nawet nie wiedział, o co miałby się właściwie wściekać i pieklić. _Na Mrok!_ , coś w nim wręcz mruczało cichutko z zadowolenia, że pozwolono mu w końcu złapać oddech, zdystansować się od ciągłego umierania i zmartwych powstawania, bo wszak ile można doświadczać i tracić, nim nawet najtwardszy z najtwardszych w końcu postrada zmysły? Zwłaszcza gdy niedawno połamane żebra odezwały się nowym bólem, skrzydła nadal bardziej wisiały na nim, jak karykatura płaszcza z błon i delikatnych kości, a mokre plamy świeżej krwi tylko drażniły już przeczulone nozdrza. Nie było o co się wściekać i o co chować urazę, gdy przecież było mu bliżej do martwych zwłok aniżeli krewkiego z natury demona.

Nikt nie miał prawa wymagać od niego poczucia wstydu, bo nie było czego się wstydzić. Przeżył, do cholery przeżył drugą krwawą rzeź i nie będzie nikogo za to przepraszać.

Z obojętnością więc patrzył, jak pierwsze oddziały Kruków znikały z pomocą strzępów magicznych dywanów, a następne szykowały się do wymarszu. Ostatnie minuty spokoju upływały w niemal zupełnej ciszy, choć wokół komandosów niósł się jazgot żywych. 

Litiel z lubością wdychał zapach nikłego dymu siarki z jeszcze tlących się papierosów, którymi głębiańscy żołnierze dzielili się między sobą w oczekiwaniu na swoją turę przeskoku do Głębi. Było w tej woni coś kojącego, gdy ta słabo roznosiła się nad uświęconą, wrogą ziemią Królestwa Niebieskiego, a każdy obecny w pobliżu anioł marszczył nos z niesmakiem. _Siarka_ , Litiel tak bardzo tęsknił nie tyle za jej posmakiem, co za znajomym poczuciem bezpieczeństwa. Bycia w swoich koszarach, z daleka od miejsc krwawych kaźni, stosów trupów i tej chorej, okrutnej Pustki w sercu. I dlatego, że tęsknił - okazywał sam sobie słabość, nie odważył się zapalić. Zamiast tego przelotnie obserwował krzątających się żołnierzy, jak medycy segregowali i opatrywali rannych, jak wyczerpani głębiańscy magowie skrupulatnie pracowali nad tajemnymi znakami i zaklęciami, które miały bezpiecznie i szybko przetransportować całe bojowe formacje, mieszaninę ciężkiej jazdy, piechurów i najemników gotowych walczyć na cześć cesarza Otchłani. 

Uwagę Litiela jednak najbardziej przykuwał widok najwyższych rangą oficerów Harap Serapel skupionych wokół władcy Głębi przyjmującego anielskie poselstwo. Stał zbyt daleko, by usłyszeć cokolwiek z ich rozmowy, chociaż nawet ze swego miejsca dostrzegał, że coś ważnego się działo. Nie powinien się gapić, był wszak tylko zwykłym komandosem, ani szczególnie wysoko postawionym w hierarchii, ani też jakoś specjalnie nisko, ani tym bardziej kimś zdatnym w tej chwili do czegokolwiek niż tępe patrzenie na innych. Mimo to niezdrowa ciekawość znów dała o sobie znać i choć Litiel wiedział, że kiedyś przez nią dostanie tęgie baty nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od cesarza, tego jedynego zwierzchnika wszystkich Kruków. Jedynej osoby, której Baal Chanan osobiście oddawał hołd.

Dwa tygodnie wcześniej był tak samo ledwo żywy, jak dzisiejszego poranka; jak przez mgłę więc pamiętał swój raport po leśnej masakrze złożony przed naczelnym dowództwem i samym imperatorem Głębi. Wtedy cesarz wydawał się być kimś dziwnym, bo kto nosił serce jak na dłoni, kto tak jawnie mógł okazywać smutek i żałobę tym, którzy byli tylko posranymi psychopatami w oczach innych? 

A może to tylko pamięć płatała mu figle? 

Może tamtego dnia po prostu utracił za dużo krwi. Może zwyczajnie był zbyt otępiały, a przez to obojętny na jakiekolwiek doznania skoro dziś nawet z daleka wyczuwał mroczną aurę władcy. Był demon zrodzonym i wychowanym na łonie okrutnej Głębi. Był Krukiem Śmierci, a istoty jego pokroju nie odczuwały strachu przed byle czym. A jednak potęga Mrocznego jeżyła mu włosy na karku; wzbudzała instynktowne poczucie zagrożenia, gdy gniew coraz mocniej zabarwiał aurę władcy. A jednocześnie Litiel był coraz bardziej zafascynowany tym poczuciem, tym pokazem siły, tą dławiącą, dominującą mocą, która otaczała cesarza i emanowała szerokim kręgiem, wręcz załamując wokół niego promienie anielskiego, jasnego słońca. Litiel nie musiał rozglądać się na boki, by wiedzieć, że wszyscy to odczuwali. A mimo to przelotnie spojrzał na anielskich doświadczonych żołnierzy i jakże dumnych Świetlistych, na ich wykrzywione strachem twarze. Jakaś przelotna myśl go nawiedziła, że Skrzydlaci nienawidzili - i tak otwarcie lękali się cesarza Otchłani o wiele bardziej, niż samego Antykreatora. Samo to wrażenie sprawiało, że na jego własną okaleczoną twarz wylęg drapieżny, ostrych uśmiech. 

Bo czy nie tak właśnie powinno być? Czy anieli nie powinni drżeć przed obecnością najpotężniejszego Mrocznego, który od niezliczonych wieków dzierżył władzę nad okrutną, nieokiełznaną Otchłanią? Przed tym, na którego rozkaz Kruki Śmierci mordowały z ochotą i ginęły z hardo uniesioną głową?

Zwłaszcza gdy sami najwyżsi dowódcy Kruków otaczający cesarza wyglądali na sponiewieranych i zmęczonych w porównaniu z nim. Było coś niepokojącego w tym widoku. Niepokojącego i fascynującego zarazem choć sam Litiel nie umiałby powiedzieć, co najbardziej go urzekło - mroczna, dominująca potęga Lucyfera czy jego dziwna, podszyta smutkiem, całkowicie nie pojęta przez demona łaskawość.

\- Nie gap się tak, bo ci ktoś w końcu wpierdoli - mruknął stojący obok niego pokiereszowany Kruk o ostrych, wilczych oczach. Litiel kojarzył komandosa głównie z widzenia, i być może dlatego nie raczył posłuchać. A może był zbyt bliski wycieńczenia, by przejmować się czymkolwiek.  
\- Co te pieprzone _pierze_ znów chcą? - zagadnął, uznając, że równie dobrze może zorientować się w swej obecnej sytuacji. Zwłaszcza, że oddziały wyznaczonych komandosów już od dłuższej chwili znikały jeden po drugim przy użyciu magicznych dywanów. Niedobitki jak on i jego towarzysz czekali na oficjalne rozkazy - choć Litiel wiedział, że było kwestią czasu nim oficerowie rozkażą im wrócić na pole niedawnej bitwy, pośród setki trupów. Szanse na odnalezienie żywych komandosów były już zbyt nikłe, by łudzić się nadzieją. Ale zawsze trafiała się jakaś twarda sztuka nie do zdarcia, martwi zaś byli pełni tajemnic, które nie mogły wpaść w ręce wroga. I tak jak Skrzydlaci, tak i Kruki będą próbować wydrzeć choćby najmniejszy sekret z umarłych ciał.  
\- Nie chcą _głębiańskiego ścierwa_ na swych uświęconych ziemiach - Kruk rzekł beznamiętnie, jakby od początku nie spodziewał się niczego innego po Świetlistych. I Litiel zgadzał się ze swym towarzyszem. To było takie anielskie; spieprzyć na całej linii, a za okazaną pomoc odpłacić zniewagą i pogardą. Zresztą i tak obaj wiedzieli, że wszystkie ciała spłoną w jednym płomieniu. Bitwa pochłonęła za wiele żyć, by każdego z osobna można było pochować - o ile cokolwiek pozostało z nieszczęśnika. Słońce tliło się ciepłem, które tylko przyspieszało gnicie, a wraz z nim zagrożenie jakąś podłą zarazą. Jedynie ogień mógł oczyścić to splugawione miejsce. Chrzest ognia po namaszczeniu krwią. 

Litiel wolał nie wracać na bezbrzeżną połać zasłaną trupami. Nie chciał widzieć zmasakrowane twarze, rozszarpane na strzępy ciała. Nie chciał myśleć, cóż za straszny los czekał tych, co przeżyli lecz którym zabrakło siły by powstać. Którzy zostali przeoczeni - lub porzuceni tylko by spłonąć w ogniu wspólnego stosu pogrzebowego. Stojący obok komandos wydawał się jeszcze mniej uradowany nadchodzącą nieuchronnie chwilą. Wolno zaciągnął się tlącym papierosem. Jego śniada twarz pobielała, niczym ściągnięta bólem maska. Musiał być naprawdę wycieńczony lub przeszedł przez prawdziwe piekło, skoro pozwalał by palce tak wyraźnie drżały na samą myśl o powrocie tam, zdradzając jego słabość. Ale jak to mówią, _kruk krukowi oka nie wykole_ \- drwić z brata przy obcych było zbrodnią, której Litiel nie zamierzał nigdy popełnić. Więc tylko z lubością wdychał zapach palonej siarki, ignorując drżenie palców swego rozmówcy. Mógł tylko czekać, aż pierzaste _światłasyny_ złamią się pod mroczną wolą cesarza Głębi; aż padnie w końcu rozkaz żeru na _padlinie_.

Toteż czekał najcierpliwiej jak potrafił, by w końcu coś się stało, bo wszystko było lepsze od bezczynności, która zdawała się wręcz wysysać z niego ostatnie siły życiowe. W obolałym od umierania umyśle rodziły się na powrót niewygodne myśli i tylko jeszcze tląca się w nim niezdrowa ciekawość pozwalała zachować spokój, utrzymać natłok _niechcianych_ emocji w ryzach żelaznej woli.  
Byleby w końcu padł rozkaz. I wtedy od nowa zacznie swą wędrówkę przez morze zmasakrowanych ciał. Właściwie, to był nawet ciekawy kogo tam znajdzie. Czy mógł akurat trafić na kalekiego Syna Gehenny, którego życie wszak splotło się z jego własną ścieżką nie tak dawno temu? 

Przelotnie zastanawiał się, czy niebiański komandos przetrwał tak jak on. A może właśnie konał porzucony i zapomniany przez współbraci, błagając tą swoją bezużyteczną Jasność o ocalenie. Ale jeśli miał nadejść dla niego ratunek - lub zguba, ten przywilej powinien należeć tylko do Litiela, skoro ich losy zostały splecione na leśnej polanie niepotrzebnej kaźni. A co krew połączyła, tylko śmierć mogła rozłączyć.

Skoro i tak miał żerować pośród padliny, mógł równie dobrze rozglądać się za kalekim komandosem Nieba. W końcu Gamerin był wartym kąskiem. Litiel chętnie dotrzymałby mu towarzystwa w długich godzinach umierania, patrząc z ciekawości jak trucizna Siewcy będzie rozkładać anielskie ciało; jak przeżera skórę, wnika w kruche wnętrzności, jak drąży dalej, głębiej, póki nie skazi sobą całości. Gdyby miał możliwość, najchętniej zabrałby Szeolitę do kruczych koszar, by przekonać się na własne oczy ile w okaleczonym ciele pozostało hartu niebiańskiego komandosa. Widok wykrwawiającego się anioła, zwisającego głową w dół niczym zwykły kawał mięcha zawieszony na haku na pewno poprawiłby mu podły humor. Anielskie serce ponoć smakowało najlepiej, gdy jeszcze biło z przerażenia. Lecz póki desperacki sojusz nie zostanie zerwany, obowiązywał go zakaz zabijania Szeolitów. Co wcale nie znaczyło, że nie mógłby pozostawić cierpiącego Gamerina pośród bezkresu trupów, by żywcem spłonął niczym ofiarne zwierzę na stosie pogrzebowym. Litiel mógł być także na tyle _wspaniałomyślny_ , by poderżnąć konającemu aniołowi gardło w akcie niezrozumiałego miłosierdzia. Mógł... _choć nie musiał_. 

Myśl o Drago Gamerinie przyniosła mu odrobinę ulgi. Niezdrowa ciekawość nie dawała mu spokoju, na nowo drążyła już poplątane myśli i Litiel się jej uczepił, tak jak uparcie trzymał się życia wbrew wszelkiemu rozsądkowi.

**Author's Note:**

> Lipiec 2017


End file.
